


Devil's Voice

by haylefyre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Voice Kink, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylefyre/pseuds/haylefyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian ties up Anders and talks dirty to him. Anders can't get enough of that Starkhaven accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt:
> 
> "Anders really, really loves accents. How he winds up like this is up to the author but I'd love to see him tied to a chair or a bed, and talked to orgasm by Fenris (Tevinter), Sebastian (Starkhaven). Leliana (Orlesian) maybe even Zevran (Antivan)(since he appears in DA2). 
> 
> Maybe he lost a bet, or he's in a relationship with someone and they want to try something kinky. OP prefers Fenders or Anders/Sebastian but whatever an author is comfortable writing...OP would happily take."
> 
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9086.html?thread=37126782t37126782

Anders strained against the bindings around his wrists, knowing they were too tight to pull free. Sebastian noticed and clicked his tongue in disapproval as he strolled past Anders to the other side of the mage's bedroom. Well, really, it was just a small storage room in the back of the clinic that also had a bed in it. Anders shifted his wrists again, and the low squeak of the ropes gave him away.

"None of that now," Sebastian reprimanded from somewhere behind him. Anders turned to glance over his shoulder, and found the prince searching through his shelves of clinic supplies.

"Second shelf," Anders told him, knowing what he was looking for. "In a box."

"Ah," Sebastian replied happily when he located the box in question. Anders watched him pull a clean strip of cloth from the box, and he squirmed uncomfortably in anticipation. Maker, he was already so hard, and they hadn't even started yet. He supposed it was because he'd been waiting for this for so long. That blighted Chantry boy refused to break his vow of celibacy despite their relationship, and it had taken a damned lot of pleading on Anders's part for the prince to even agree to this.

Now that they were here, Anders could hardly believe it was happening. But judging by the devious grin splitting Sebastian's face, it would likely happen again, and again, and again, and Maker he needed to stop thinking about these things or this would all be over much too soon.

"Face forward," Sebastian ordered, and Anders realized the prince was standing behind him, cloth twirling idly in his hands. He obeyed, and the cloth slipped in front of his eyes. Sebastian took his sweet time tying it, letting his fingers brush lightly across Anders's ears, his scalp, the back of his neck. Anders shivered, and Sebastian chuckled darkly as he finished his work.

Then he stepped away, and Anders couldn't feel the heat of him anymore. He was naked, blindfolded, and tied to a chair in the middle of his room, sinfully vulnerable and painfully aroused.

"How do you feel, mage?" Sebastian's voice was at his ear, hot breath tickling his skin. Anders shuddered and tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Anders nodded, head already hazy from desire.

"Good," Sebastian purred seductively. Anders balled his hands into fists and fought to keep from moaning. "Listen to my voice now, Anders, focus on me, on what I'm telling you." He didn't need to tell Anders to do that, the mage was already hanging on every word, reveling in the way his words rolled off his tongue in that delicious Starkhaven accent. And Maker, the way the prince said his _name_. Anders didn't know if he'd ever heard anything that arousing before in his life. But then Sebastian kept talking. 

"Now, pet," he began, voice darkening. "Imagine me, tracing lines down your neck with my fingertips." He sighed against Anders's neck. "Can you feel it? A light tingling on your skin where I touch you, the sensation making you shiver."

Anders shuddered on command, and he heard the prince give a throaty laugh. "That's it," his voice drawled. "Feel me drifting down, caressing the planes of your chest, massaging your muscles, moving ever lower, ever so slowly. Feel my hands move down your stomach, down, down, almost there, and then I'm running my fingers along your thighs, and the desire for me to touch you _there_ is growing, building, coiling in your gut until it becomes a burning need."

Anders's breaths came in shaky gasps. His skin was on fire, and he swore he could _feel_ the prince's fingers on him by the way his body responded, the way his muscles jerked under his skin where ever Sebastian's voice touched him.

"I finally take pity on you, and my hands come back up to wrap around your cock." Sebastian's breath is hot, and close enough that Anders can feel the moisture on his neck. "I stroke you once, twice, slow and soft, teasing you. You arch your hips into my touch, and it feels _so good_." Sebastian grinned to himself as he saw Anders thrust upwards and give a breathy moan.

"I tighten my grip on you and begin a slow rhythm, drawing a hand up and down, up and down, steady along your length. My other hand drifts lower, to tease along a thigh, and then drift forward to cup your balls. I'm massaging you with each hand, soft and slow at first. But that's not enough for you, is it?" Anders groaned deep in his throat. "Of course not, and I start pumping you faster, faster, and you love it, don't you?"

The rhythm of his words rose and fell in time with imagined strokes, the melodic sound of it alone driving Anders ever closer to his release. As Anders listened, the prince's breathing became heavier, and his words were shaking with desire. Anders felt his stomach flip and tighten at the realization that Sebastian was just as turned on by this, and the thought pushed him even closer to his impending orgasm.

"The feeling is building, drawing you closer, closer to your release. My grip tightens around you, and I lean down to lick the tip of you." Sebastian leaned over to blow a breath of hot air across Anders's length, and the mage twitched and moaned in response. "That's it, let it take you higher. Feel my hands guiding you."

A light sheen of sweat had broken out on the mage's skin, and his breathing was growing heavy. His muscles were tightening, his whole body pushing towards the same goal, careening toward a release just over the edge, just there, and Sebastian knew it was time.

"Come, Anders." Sebastian's voice was rough and demanding in the mage's ear. "Come for me, now."

And he did. A strangled cry escaped his lips as his face contorted in pleasure. His cock pulsed with each burst of seed, and the contractions of his muscles continued long after he was spent. His breathing was labored, and his whole body tingled with pleasure. He was distantly aware of the sounds of Sebastian shifting around him, and then of the bindings on his wrists loosening.

His arms flopped lazily to his sides. Anders was too spent to move right now. He leaned his head back against the chair, but then hands were caressing his face, and gently pulling his blindfold up. Anders blinked and grimaced at the sudden light. 

"Sorry, love," that voice whispered, and soft lips pressed against his forehead. Anders sighed, and pulled Sebastian into a gentle embrace. They held each other close while Anders's breathing calmed and he regained his senses. After another moment, Anders became aware that the pressure at his side was not due to that blighted Andraste belt buckle, but from a bulge a bit lower.

Anders couldn't just leave Sebastian in this state, he thought as he grinned wickedly against his love's hair. "Ready for your turn, now?"


End file.
